The Hidden Bloom
by SapphireAutumn
Summary: When Alysia Patterson found herself lost in the beauty of winter, she may find out that the winter season turned out to be more than she bargained for. With a whole lot of undiscovered life and adventure before her, she had to overcome the fact about her heirtage too. Who was this ordinary green eyed brunette girl?


Oh, man, I thought this day would never come.

My first chapter to my first Naruto fan fiction!

*Begs readers to do the disco dance with Authoress*

If you guys actually did it, I love you even more. I've worked really hard to get this out to you guys and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC's.

Rated T for reasons that would take way too long to explain

Enjoy while I take a nap to make up for lost sleep...

* * *

><p>The Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh... Man!" I stopped myself from cursing for the fiftieth time today. I was so clumsy and I loved just walking into stuff today, note the sarcasm there. My first day of six grade wasn't going as well as I originally thought it could have gone. My mother totally forgot that I started school today and that I needed her to dropped me off at school, and dad was too busy working on new blueprint plans for his corporate business to even think about helping me. The stupid garage door wouldn't open so instead of riding my bike, I had to walk the half hour it took me to get to school. While doing that it started to rain and my long curly hair began to frizz up.<p>

So, when I finally good to my new school, it was thundering, I was soaking wet, and I just looked like a wet dog with a bunch of people around me. Looking at me with a 'What is she?' type of look.

I think for my sake and to save the humiliation, I'm just going to forget about the whole school thing and just go with home schooling instead, I mean, I did it all Elementary school.

Just as I was about to turn and walk away, a warm hand grabbed mine. I turned around to meet a girl, who was about the height of me, and had blonde hair in pigtails with bows tied around the elastic of her pigtails.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, pretty loud might I add." Where are you going?" the blonde asked me.

"Home." I muttered, trying to shake my wrist out of her grip, to no help at all.

"But, the bell just rung, and it's the first day of six grade! You know, were da cuul keds now." She exclaimed with a very... weird voice, which I couldn't help but laugh at her hilarious idiocy.

"Yeah, but you didn't notice the fact that I'm soaking wet, cold, and my hair looks like I just got struck by lighting." I deadpanned. She snickered, and began pulling me to the main entrance.

"Wait, I don't want to go in there. Do you See what I look like" I muttered, somewhat whining.

"Why? It's just middle school, you big baby!" She declared, and finally she pulled me into the school.

Oh come on! This day is going to be... Such a drag.

* * *

><p>"Here, you can wear this." The blonde girl said cheerfully, pulling out a mint green sweater and black leggings.<p>

"Do you just keep this stuff in your book bag?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in question.

"Well, yeah! I mean, I could have gone through the same thing you went through, luckily I didn't." She snickered, and I glared at her.

Currently we were in the gyms girl locker room, while I was getting changed, I heard the blonde mutter," Hey, I don't think I got your name."

Oh yeah, she didn't.

"Oh, my name is Alysia. What's your name?" I asked her.

"The name's Kylie, by you can call me 'Ky' instead." Kylie chirped.

I came out of the bathroom stall and finally saw what I looked like. My hair was still in a matter of distress as usual, but over all, I didn't look half bad in green, despite my eyes being emerald-green and all.

"Oh my gosh..." Kylie muttered, looking at me.

"Umm what?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror and then back at her.

"You look... FABULOUS!"Kylie exclaimed, hugging me into a bear hug.

"Ou-ouch, Ky. You're squeezing me too hard." I squeaked in pain.

"Aw!" She cooed,"You're using my nickname! Man, I love you so much!"

Kylie let go of me, and I gasped for air.

"You... You are so weird..." I muttered, in which she smiled.

"I know! Even my parents tell me that!" She smiled.

Oh gosh, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is Conner, Anthony, and Brennon. That's Elizabeth, Kaylen, and Marrisa." Kylie smiled.<p>

Conner was a blonde with light freckles and had that weird swoop with his hair that every guy seemed to have. Anthony was dirty-blonde with blue eyes.

Brennon had short curly black hair which seemed as if your could run your

hands through it over and over. Elizabeth was a red head with mid length hair with brown eyes, Kaylen was also a dirty blonde with wavy hair with blue eyes

and Marissa was a brunette with shoulder length hair.

"And this is Alysia. I helped her earlier with her... Dysfunctions," Kylie snickered and I glared as hard as I could at her blonde self.

"Hey!" I growled," I would have gone home and totally forgot about public school and done homeschooling instead."

"Well, then you wouldn't have met the eight of us!" Conner countered. Hey, they both start with C's!

"That's true... but then I wouldn't have to associate myself with crazy people, Kylie is one example." I smirked, but then the rest of them looked at each other, looking as if they were mind-reading each other.

"Wait..." Anthony drawled.

"You think that were crazy? I mean, you've just met us and you're already assuming we're crazy?" Elizabeth croaked, tears began to gather in her eyes as she turned away.

"Dang, I though you were one of us, babe. Guess not." Anthony muttered in my hearing range.

"What...?" I asked slowly.

"Wow, great job, Alysia." Kylie growled, turning away from me.

"Wait! I mean, I'm weird too you know! I mean I can sometimes be bi-polar but who isn't?! You guys are probably the best people I've known! You guys are

offended by me simply saying something like that? Kylie even admitted she's weird and-" I was cut off by Brennon, who put his hands up as if to stop someone from falling.

"Whoa... Calm down you gecko. We were only joking." Brennon laughed, shaking his head in laughter.

1

...

2

...

3

...

"Uh... What?" I asked, confused.

The seven of them just laughed, and I just stood there, like a dork and waited for someone to explain to me what the heck just happened.

"Oh, Alysia. We had to see if you could take the hit, and be one of us. I mean, yeah, we're all different in our own unique way, but you? Yeah you're the

strangest of all." Marissa chuckled, and I felt heat rush to my face in embarrassment. Wow, even more to add to the list of 'Thing not Going Well Today For

Alysia Patterson'.

Kylie must have noticed my facial expression and smiled," Your funny, Aly. I think your... MORE THAN ACCEPTABLE!" She exclaimed, and goes for the kill.

When I mean kill, I'm talking about that knock-out bear hug.

"Aw!" The girls coo while they guys smile.

I guess six grade won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>...2 Years Later...<p>

* * *

><p>"It's time to wake up Miss. Patterson!" Ave-Marie, the house keeper says as I flip onto my stomach and put my pillow on my head.<p>

"I'm not going to school today, Ave-Marie!" I retort, trying to go back to my wonderful dream of unicorns and Bob Ross painting a picture of mountains.

Wait? Do you think I'm weird or something? If you guessed yes then... Sadly your right!

A lot has changed in these two years ever since I became the best of friends with Kylie. Some good and some... Bad.

But hey, that doesn't matter right?

"Alysia Nichole Patterson! ~Get up now before I get the friendly old Mr. Bucket~." Ave-Marie chanted, and as soon as I heard 'Mr." I was already out of bed.

"That's more like it Aly," Ave-Marie smiled politely." Now, your father wants to see you very soon, as he has to catch a flight this morning. He was looking

forward to telling you 'The Most Incredible News'." She said, using air quotations around 'The Most Incredible News'.

"Oh, great." I muttered.

Yeah, my dads plans for his own CEO actually attracted attention unlike what I thought. Mom has been traveling a lot with the money that dad's been making so she can shop for herself and get new ideas about clothing. Ave-Marie has been here with us for a year or so, and she's been more of a parent than my mother Essence and my dad Gregory have been in the past thirteen years of my life.

I went to take a shower, and once that was finished, I towel dried my hair and scrunched it to for my ringlets. I smiled as I ran my hand through my hair for no apparent reason and decided to get changed into something other than this towel.

I decided to choose a blue hoodie with skinny jeans and average winter boots. I decided to check the weather on my phone and saw the forecast was calling for

snow.

I really love snow, if I could have a snow fort for the rest of my life, I so would.

I begin to walk as I'm about to go meet my dad, but them I look at my face in the mirror...

Oops... Well, that would have been bad if I just walked out, hehe.

I grabbed mascara off the vanity and smoothly applied a small amount to my lashes.

'Their... Done.' I mentally commented.

I grabbed my book-bag off of my bed and tossed it over my shoulder, with phone in my hand, I walked downstairs to see what this supposed 'Good News' was all about.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Alysia. Your are looking lovely, as usual." My father, Gregory complimented. His slick black hair was brushed back and he was wearing tan khaki pants with a grey sweater on. His green eyes had the tint of softness that anyone would like and his dimples that I had inherited. the only things I got from mom was my acute nose my curly pattern of my hair and my hair color, which was a chestnut brown.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Dad?" I asked, checking the time, only to see I had to leave in like 2 minutes.

"Ah, yes." He said."Everyone doubted me-" Oh great, here comes the long story that he tells every chance I get.

"Yes, I know the story dad, you point is that you became very successful because you believed in yourself that you could." I sighed, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Hm, I guess I tell that one a lot." Dad said with a snicker.

"You do, dad. But what does this have to do with me? If this isn't the important news than what is?" I grumbled, tapping my foot impatiently on the marble floor.

"Ah, yes." He grabbed something from his satchel, which happened to be a manilla envelope.

"The school called late last night, Alysia. They have been watching your progress this year and are prominent in having you skip the rest of 8th grade. Your scores are higher than most and I would see fit for you to further advance." He smiled, handing me the envelope.

I opened it, and red the contents, clenching my teeth as I read down.

"No."

Dad looked at me with a shocked face, anger flashed in his eyes before it vanished." What do you mean 'No'. Why do you want to stay in a level where they're a bunch of losers?! Do you not realize the opportunity being given to you?" He shouted.

"I was isolated from people as a young child, and I've made friends that have helped me more than you did. No, I do not accept this offer, I don't care if this is lower criteria that I'm learning, I don't want to grow up fast, I want to stay where I am." I retorted.

"Well, Alysia, you don't get a say in this, do you? As your father you will do as I have asked of you, and you will be skipping a grade. This discussion is over." He seethed, and walked away into his home office, slamming the door as well.

I looked at the paper, crumbling it in my hands as I threw it on the ground with no interest what so ever. I sighed as I looked over my shoulder and left my house.

_If only I could have a different life..._

* * *

><p>Our group was relatively quiet today, but that wasn't much of a difference from all the noise from everyone around us.<p>

"So, what's first?" Kylie asked, holding hands with Conner. Who knew I was such an amazingly cool matchmaker? I could see my name on a billboard with,

'Alysia Patterson: Match Maker Consultant.' I snickered lightly, which attracted Marisa's attention.

"What are you laughing at Rosy Cheeks?" She asked, with her own nickname for me.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how pushing Kylie into Conner at the school dance sparked the best thing."

"Yeah, I can tell." Brennon muttered. he was currently doing something on his phone, which I couldn't see since the brightness was down all the way.

Hm...

Today was the last day before we went out for Christmas break, and I was wondering when I could tell what happened to Kylie. Kylie has been my closest

friend, ever and I trusted her with everything, which wasn't very easy for me to accomplish. School went by quick enough, as it seems, and with the end of the

day drawing in, I happen to run into Kylie on our free-time.

"Hey, Ky." I smiled.

"Hey," She replied.

"Can I um... Talk to you?" I asked, hesitantly.

Kylie's smile faltered into a straight line."Okay, it's something important and I need to know, pronto."

"Well, I-" I began telling her the background of the main event was because my dad wanted these achievements for his own company. She just nodded her

head, since she had already knew this. My dad and mom never really cared about me after he success, so they payed Ave-Marie to be my assistant with everything that I needed help with. I sighed briefly. I slowly told her about what happened back at my house and she gasped softly, not wanting anyone to

hear.

"Alysia!" She exclaimed quietly." That's so sad, I would pretest a million years to keep you with us!"

"I don't want to go back there, and I was wondering if I could... Well-"

I was cut off by her smiling self." You're wondering of you can stay with me, right?"

I smiled back and shook my head. Kylie(most of the time)knew what was going on in my head, because she was someone who I trusted too much.

"Well, of course you can! This is a good time to do it as well since it's Christmas Break. But, are you sure he's okay? I mean, you did knock him out..." She claimed, raising a dirty-blonde eye brow at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. Thank you Kylie. I don't know what I would have done without you." I quivered, tears began budding in my eyes, but they didn't fall, but instead I simply wiped then away and gave Kylie the biggest hug I ever could do.

"I think God made us friends because our parents couldn't live with us being sisters." Kylie giggled, and I joined her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alysia." Kylie announced from all the way down the hallway. I shut my locker as I saw her pulling Conner with her.<p>

"Hello." I said slowly." Why are you pulling your boyfriend down the halls?"

"Well, I'm pulling him with me so the whole group of us can go to the Ice cream shop down the street, and we wanted to know if you could go with us." Kylie

asked, in all of her bubbly self.

"I have that project to do Ky, But I'll get it done quickly so I can join you, okay?" I asked and she frowned, but smiled again.

"Okay, because if not, I'm going to order your favorite ice cream flavor," Yum... Sherbet," and eat it for you." Kylie dared. I squeaked while Conner laughed.

"You know she will do it, Aly. So be sure to be there, and call us when you're on your way." Conner said," Their is suppose to be a really bad snow storm, so

we'll have our parents drop you off with us."

Conner was the soft one, and the 'mother of the group', so of course he'd ask those sort of questions.

"Yes, Conner." Kylie giggled and I smiled when he sighed." I'll call you guys when I'm finished. For now, you two have fun with the others, and keep an eye on

Brennon for me, please." I asked.

"Sure thing, girly." Kylie winked.

Brennon has been the brother figure I've never had, and I, in no way liked him like that. He's a good decision thinker, and he thinks before he acts. He's the

best 'brother' anyone would want, and Kylie knew that.

We parted with our good bye's as I went down the North corridor and they went down the South corridor, hold hands as usual.

I stepped outside and was immediately in awe of the snow flakes falling down from the sky slowly. I loved the winter season so much and this was the reason

why. I always loved snow, and I'm pretty sure if I tried hard enough, I could control it.

'If only.' I thought amusingly.

I walked across the campus to the library and was curious as to why it seemed no one was here. Now as I walked down the hallways to the library, I was creeped out, but I didn't want to worry about this project over the break.

I sat down at an empty computer and began working, typing the notes I had on my notebook effortlessly. Time seemed to go by fast and I stopped for a break

and looked around. No one, absolutely no one was in here. It was so quiet I could even here my own heartbeat.

I muttered under my breath and got back to this essay, working quicker now. I felt proud of myself for finishing the last line and I sent it to my email to be

printed out later. I cleaned my workspace up and swung my book bag over my shoulder. It was really creepy now and I took out my phone and decided to listen

to my music, which was a hobby of mine, which was to collect music. I just walked down to the hallway, stepping to the beat of Sam Smith's Life Support.

It was super chilly outside, and the snow was about 5 inches deep already, the sky was now dark and the snow was crunching underneath my feet. I felt like

someone was watching me, but then again it's my head playing tricks on me, like always. I decided not to call Kylie's mother, since the ice cream shop was a

few blocks down. The wind began to pink up and the snow swirled like a tornado around me. I continued to walk my way down the road and the snow began to get denser and soon enough I couldn't see anything.

I got my phone out, but I couldn't see a thing. All a sudden it began to put me in some trance and next thing I see is just white.

* * *

><p>The world shines in favor<p>

Of the time when

the Child of the Golden Prophecy

Comes back

To Save the world From

Total destuction

That girls name is

Kiyoko Konoka

The Pure Child

For her time of rebirth is... Now

* * *

><p><em>What. Just. Happened?<em>

_Okay, why am I feeling fuzzy and tingly?_

_I don' think that's a good sign._

_Am I dead?_

_Oh God I, hope not! I haven't even kissed anyone yet!_

All those thoughts ran through my head at once until I had the courage to open my eyes and was absolutely baffled at the sight.

A really bright yellow hit my eyes, which blinded me. My hands raised to cover my eyes to shield it from what ever was so bright. As I blinked a few times, I could began to see blue outlining from in between my fingers.

A blue sky? That sudden snow storm couldn't have cleared up so quickly, and the air is way too warm.

I took the hand-made shield away from my face and sat up.

Holy...

Fudge...

Cheese...

Monkeys...

I'm not home, actually it looks nowhere near home, not with theses conditions... I can't be home.

My eyes widened at the sight I was seeing. A flower field stretched for as far as I could see, and I was in the middle of it. Birds flew over head, soaring with

flips and twirls. The constant buzzing of woodpeckers was a soothing and almost lullaby to my ears. The sun was blazing, reflecting off of my ivory skin. I decided to stand, which was a bad idea since I just fell down again.

"Oh, come on legs! Cooperate." I muttered, trying to slowly get up instead of rushing like last time. I successfully stood up, and began noticing how everything felt... well everything felt as if something about my body had changed, like a new burst of energy sprung through my body and I looked at my hands, my arms, my legs, my shoes.

Something wasn't making sense, even if I had the attention-span of a gold fish. I decided that trying the old myth of pinching yourself would see if you were dreaming or something of those sorts.

"Ouch!" I yelped as my body jolted.

Wait... I'm not dreaming...

I'm. Not. Dreaming.

I'm not home.

But, I can't suddenly get sucked into a blizzard and end up in a sunny field filled with flowers and the peaceful sound of animal sounds... Can I?!

Suddenly I didn't feel too good and the world was starting to go hazy on me, which in my head wasn't a good sign. I suddenly out of breath as I fell to my

knee's. My heart began to race like a million galloping horses against the blazing and blistering sunset and my eyes began to flicker open and close again, my body starting to shut down on me.

No, No, No! Stay awake Alysia stay awake!

"_Your journey starts now, my young daughter_." A soft and melodic voice whispered as soon as my eyes finally shut close, and that's when I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hm... Seems fine... Thank you... Interrogation is not an option."<p>

Huh? Where am I now? My eyes remained shut and I couldn't open them just yet, but I tried to move my arm, which twitched in response. I slowly opened my

eyes a little, and was confused on why I found myself in a white room with an old man sitting on a spare chair on the side of my bed.

"Ah, you're awake child." The old man chimed, a smile on his face, making his wrinkles more prominent.

"Where... Where am I?" I rasped, my throat all the sudden felt very dry as if I ate a handful of sand.

The old man chuckled, and handed me a glass of water from off of the side of the bed.

"Well, child. You are in Konoha, The Land Hidden in the Leafs."

Konoha? Where in the fudge is that?

"You were a surprise to us, young child. A jonin and his genin team were scouting when they found you passed out in blazing heat. You were rushed here with permission, and you've been out for a week." He revealed, making my eyes widen.

A week?! What about Kylie? Conner? Brennon? What are they doing? Are they worried about me? Did Ky eat my ice cream!?

Oh, dang it. She probably did.

"What is your name?" He asked, probably noticing my spacing out skills.

"My name is Alysia Patterson. What's' yours?" I asked.

"My name is Hurizen Sarutobi, but as my title, I am known as the Hokage." The Hokage said.

The sun shone through the window, lighting up the room in beams of light. The Hokage stood up and opened the curtains. In the far distance, I could see a mountain with faces carved in it, which looked kind of like Mt. Rushmore if you asked me. I wanted to see more so I stood out of bed. I felt light headed, but I ignored that and made my way over to the window where the Hokage was. He opened the window and the smell of spring and cooking all filled my nose with delight. Their were many townspeople, walking around, shopping, eating. Children were running around, trying to catch others in a game of tag. This was just so... Peaceful.

"It's beautiful, and so peaceful." I murmured, and the Hokage chuckled.

"This village is a home where I want my family, the villagers, the Clan's, My ninja who protect the village everyday, to feel safe. I want a peaceful nation, but

others feel as to prove each nations strength is through war."He stated, making me think about this place compared to home.

"Mr. Hurizen. I think I've traveled dimensions."I stated, unsure if I would somehow look like an idiot.

"A dimension traveler? That is something I've never heard of before, Alysia." He said, giving me a soft look.

I blushed,"I mean, because you said something about ninja's, like the people who are always dressed in black and carry dual swords right?" I speculated and he

gave me an eye twitch.

"No, Alysia. A ninja... A ninja is someone who would put there life down for the sake of their home, their village. An oath they put at the beggining of the

Academy days to their ANBU, and even to my rank, a Hokage. We would sacrifice ourselves for the safety of others." He corrected. I smiled.

"If you are a dimension traveler, tell me what life was back home for you, if you don't mind." The Hokage asked.

"I...," What was I going to say?" Well, back home it was very snowy. I had friends, not a lot and not a little.

* * *

><p>Okay! I have completed the first chapter! I feel so accomplished of myself!<p>

Thank you for all who have read my first chapter and don't forget to review! I would love to hear what you guys have to say about my first story and please criticize and correct me if I'm wrong.

Alysia's name is pronounced like this:

'Ah-l-ee-s-ee-uh'

Talk later loves,

~SapphireAutumn

*Little Side Note*

Merry 2015! If that's a thing then let it be! I', so high on sugar yall don't even know! Before I look like bloody Marry, I'm gonna go to sleep!


End file.
